professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 All Star Game Ballot
This is the unofficial 2013 All Star Game Ballot. For each position in each league, both Nick and Scott will rank the top 5 players. The 1st place player in each vote will get 9 points, the second place player will receive 7 points, the third place player will be given 5 points, the fourth place player will obtain 3 points, and the fifth place player will be rendered 1 point For example, if Scott ranks Ben Ch first among 3rd basemen and nick ranks him 3rd, Ch's score would be 9 + 5 = 14. Whichever player at each position gets the most points is named the starter, while the second and third most points will also be on the team. In the event of a tie, the player with greater name recognition is given the nod (or the player with the funnier name). In order to make things easier, left field, center field, and right field are considered separate positions. However if a good right fielder is left out at the expense of a less good left fielder, then, by mutual agreement, Nick and Scott can change the all star rooster. For pitchers, Nick and Scott will rank the top 8 starting pitchers and top 8 relief pitchers, with the following points system: 1st-15, 2nd-13, 3rd-11, 4th-9, 5th-7, 6th-5, 7th-3, 8th-1. The top 4 starters and top 4 relief pitchers are automatically in, plus 2 other pitchers (can be starting or relief, by mutual agreement). Players on teams that suck are given a spot, but this can be an additional spot and they likely won't play. An example of such a player is Giancarlo Stankilogram or Bino BeGood. After the roosters are settled, four players from each league are placed into a "final vote" identical to MLB's final vote. American League Catcher 1st Base 2nd Base 3rd Base Shortstop Left Field Center Field **Though listed as a Right Fielder, Ichiro Honda has the ability to play center field, so he goeth here by default. Also, O'reilly has more name recognition than Houston so he gets the spot. Right Field * Note: Scott believes the three starting outfielders should be Duncan, Martin, and Brown...Nick agrees Designated Hitter Harbaugh is about the only player on the Melons who is playing as well as he did a year ago Starting Pitcher *The starting pitcher is Independence (DOV, 30) *Other starting pitchers to make it to the ASG are Something (SA, 26), Duncan (NJ, 18), Bradams (NJ, 18), Ruggles (NJ, 16), Jeffries (ALK, 7) Relief Pitcher * The relief pitchers to make it to the ASG are Many (SA, 30), Trivisonno (IND, 22), Gonzalez (WYO, 22), Streama (NY, 14) Players from bad teams * Giancarlo Stankilogram, OF, Miami * Bino BeGood, OF, Mississippi * Dwyane Arrow, OF, St. Louis it is unlikely that these players will enter the game Final Vote * Russell Chilson, SP, Alaska * Owl Flowers, RP, New Jersey * Buster Poinsettia, C, California * Paul Silvershmidt, 3B, Albuquerque National League Catcher 1st Base 2nd Base 3rd Base Due to H. Texiera suffering an untimely injury, he will be replaced by Koopa Troopa Stephens (HAW) Stop, Short Left Field Middle Field Downton also has 8 points, but his club is in an inferior division, so he is forced to the Final Vote. Right Field Designated Hitter Starting Pitcher *The starting pitcher is Mark Theshark (30) *Other starting pitchers to make it to the ASG are Tito Rocket (26), Clif Flea (22), Chris Auction (14), Twister Verlander (9, although he is probably only getting in due to his last name a la Justin) Relief Pitcher * The relief pitchers to make it to the ASG are Shy Guy Hernandez (30), Alec Ace (20), Scott Hoig (18), Truckman San Diego (14), Puerto Ricus Watson (11) Players from bad teams * none - all teams "earned" an all star Final Vote * B.J. Downton, OF, Virginia Beach * Shrink Er, SP, Totemsburgh * Toad Gutierez, RP, Las Vegas * Nate Metalman, 1B, Atlantic Ocean